Inuyasha's Got the Urge...
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: It's not what you think, it's not hentai! Inuyasha does battle with...(-omitted to keep it a surprise-)! And is defeated by an unusual item...please R&R! Love you all! Darth Mer-Mer


I'm B-O-R-E-D! Someone send me a fic challenge please!  
  
My shower broke…I'm in a bad mood…so this is a touch personal at the moment. Thanks to all who left feedback on my last stories! Love you all…I own no one…they only live under my bed, mourning the loss of the pictures on the wall…Darth Mer-Mer  
  
Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Inuyasha's Got the Urge!  
  
Kagome had been gone exactally two days, fourteen hours, twenty three minutes and a handfull of seconds when Inuyasha stuck his stubborn head out the the well. She had promised to be back by sundown…it had come and gone, leaving the sky velvety and dotted with stars that sparkled like diamonds. She was late, he was mad. He glanced around the well house, the hair on his ears stood at attention, angry. The wench had been gone too long. Not that he had been keeping track or anything…  
  
He climbed out of the well carefully, his body burning from his fight. In the wench's absence, he had been attacked by a random youkai. With Kagome gone, the Tetsuaiga was acting squirelly. In his own confident way, Inuyasha had gotten half the snot beat out of him before finally finishing the pesky demon off. Even though he was healing quickly there was still a nasty ache in his shoulders and blood in his matted hair. He knew he looked a lot worse than it actually was…maybe this'd show Kagome. An evil grin creeped over his bruised face. He'd play up his appearence for all it was worth…  
  
…  
  
Inside the house, Kagome checked her clock before stepping into the bathroom. She smiled happily as the thick, soft, white rug tickled her toes. Inhaling the scent of her mother's poppouri and her shampoo as it mingled in the air, Kagome reached down and turned on the tap. Perched on the side of the tub, she tested the water's temperature then slipped out of her bathrobe. Kagome giggled as her feet splashed in the water. It felt sooo good to be able to take a hot shower. Of all the things she missed about her world, other than her family, her nightly shower was on the top of her list. Playfully crouching down next to the faucet, Kagome pulled the shower lever and arched her back as the first hot spray splattered on her back. The drops slid down her slender back and streaked down her ribs, sending shivers through her body before she stood in the full force of the spray.  
  
The air in the room became heavy with wet warmth, fogging up the mirror and warming Kagome's lithe body. If the Sengoku Jidai had showers, I would stay there forever, she thought happily as the warm rivlets soaked her hair and leaked down to wet her cheeks. Running her fingers through her saturated hair, she let the shower hit her full force on her collarbone and shoulders. Her hair leaked the moisture down her back and ran over her hips like a lover's hand as she turned to retrieve her Herbal Essence with Rose Hips shampoo, oblivious to the outside world. She was happily cocooned in her warm, wet little tile covered world.  
  
…  
  
Inuyasha limped pitifully to Kagome's window. Just in case she was watching him, he took his time scaling the tree to her room. His stained hair fell infront of one of his eyes as he peered through the glass. His tardy wench was no where to be seen as he slipped into the room. Peeking into every corner, just to make sure that she wasn't hiding from him. It was then that he heard the strange sound of hissing coming from the room across the hall. His eyebrows touched his bangs as he heard what sounded like Kagome singing…  
  
…  
  
Kagome lathered up her bath poof with soap and after the suds were spread over her body she started to sing. Using the poof as a mic, she belted out a few verses of the shampoo's theme song… "I've got the urge!" She pitched her voice down, "Natural botanicals!" She lathered her hair, "I've got the urge for herbal!" The water streamed down, providing the appropiate acoustics to make her sound decent. The soap slid slowly off her as she created a small dance that fit in the bathtub to accompany her song. "I wanna herbal in the shower, dum dum dum, for another half an hour! Oh, yeah baby!"  
  
…  
  
Ear pressed to the door, Inuyasha gasped in horror. Something must be attacking Kagome for her to make such strange and hideous noises! Surely she was being tortured! Forgetting his wounds and his anger at her lateness, Inuyasha dashed into the steamy room, ready for anything…well, almost anything. A huge monster with slightly transparent wings was trying to disolve Kagome with it's venom. His eyes widened, it had already disolved her clothing! He growled…how dare this monster accost his woman like that!? He charged…  
  
…  
  
Kagome gasped as the door to the bathroom burst open. She didn't know what hit her as the curtain around her was pulled off its rings and she was pushed to the bottom of the slippery tub. She barely had time to scream before Inuyasha ripped the shower head out of the wall then tripped on the soap, and landed in her lap. Glaring down at a wet half dog demon looking up at her, body wedged between her legs, head propped on her soapy stomach, Kagome felt the anger flare up. "What on earth do you think you are doing!" She shouted as water poured from the hole in the wall, drenching them all the more. Her arms crossing over her chest to protect her wounded modesty. The last thing she needed was Inuyasha saving her from her only worldly pleasure! Yet here he was…  
  
"I'm saving you! Owww…" He pouted, glaring back at her, rubbing his eyes. "The monster's venom got in my eyes!" He squinted and rubbed harder, panic filling his voice as the water soaked up into this kimono. Trying to get up, he slipped again, knocking his head on the soap dish. "Oww, oww, oww! Get it out of my eyes…" He whimpered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, at least he couldn't see her. The great Inuyasha had been brought to his knees by herbal shampoo…She pushed away and stood up, grabbing the pitiful hanyou under the arms and helping him to his feet. Manouvering around him she screwed the shower head back into place. She could just imaging having to explain this one to her mother. "Sorry, mom, Inuyasha decided to protect me from the evil shower monster, while I was singing the Herbal Essance song…" Sighing she reached up and gently rubbed the soap bubbles away from Inuyasha's tightly shut eyes with her thumbs. "Here, let me help…" Now that she was able to look at him, he looked awful…his hair was bloody and there were healing wounds on his hands and feet…that always meant that there were more under his hakata as well…  
  
He blinked and tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't see!  
  
"Don't panic! It's just my hand, I don't want you to see me naked!" Kagome blushed. She quickly turned him around and squirted a handful of shampoo in her hands. Lathering it up she worked the soap through his bloody hair. Good grief, all she needed was Doctor Ruth and they'd have their own version of the comercial. He sighed and sagged against the wall. "Turn around…rinse the soap out…but keep your eyes closed!" She slid out of the shower and tried to reposition the shower curtain.  
  
"Thank you for fixing my eyes…and cleaning my hair…" He said quietly as the water poured down on his head, drenching his ears making them droop. He couldn't believe how stupid he must have looked. He sniffed, then he smiled.  
  
"It's okay…I guess you came to collect me?" She sighed as he nodded, eyes still closed. Reaching over she shut off the water and slipped back into her robe. To her chargrin, he shook himself dry like a dog…now the whole room was wet…She so did not need this right now…  
  
Inuyasha just grinned.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" She asked, still blushing but curious as she mopped up the water with a spare towel. Her hair was plastered to the side of her face.  
  
The grin just grew.  
  
…  
  
After Kagome had returned through the well to Inuyasha's time she found a very perturbed Shippo. He sniffed and pointed in the smug hanyou's direction. "Kagome! Inuyasha said that you marked him…" His lower lip trembled… "Why didn't you mark me too?"  
  
Kagome looked down confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You put your scent on him!" He pouted as a tear slipped down his cheek. "I want your scent too!"  
  
Inuyasha sauntered over, grinning maniacally. "Nope, she's only gonna mark me!" He stuck out his tongue. "So there!" He turned on his heal, hair flying behind him. Then Kagome understood…he smelled like her shampoo!  
  
Inuyasha was finally content, his woman was back with him and, he grinned, now he smelled like her too! He walked away shaking his hips while he sang… "Oh, I've got the urge…dum, dum, dum, I've got the urge for herbal!"  
  
The end…  
  
Forgive me, I'm tired…finals and all. I saw this comercial right after my shower broke and it made me angry…this is an attempt to put that anger to creative use…Love you all, Darth Mer-Mer 


End file.
